In the context of drilling a hydrocarbon wellbore, a significant amount of data may be collected contemporaneously with drilling, such as measuring-while-drilling (MWD) data, logging-while-drilling (LWD) data, and data from an array of sensors in and around the drilling rig. The data may be used in the short term to make decisions regarding drilling of the particular wellbore (e.g., adjusting drilling direction, decision to change drill bit). However, data regarding drilling of particular wellbore may not be reviewed again after the wellbore is drilled, and even if such data is reviewed and/or analyzed at a later date, the relationship of the data to operational outcomes of other wellbores drilled earlier in time or later in time is difficult to deduce.